Gruvia Week 2014 Day 6: Heat
by FatedSong
Summary: Gray and Juvia are stuck in his house because of a storm. Sorry it's my first M one shot! I feel so embarrassed.


**Authors Note: This is my first time writing M. OMG I feel such a perv! Lol it's probably bad, this is embarrassing. Sorry for my grammar. **

* * *

**Gruvia Week 2014 Day 6: Heat**

* * *

"Gray-sama won't you make Juvia yours today...?" Juvia whispered in Gray's ear, causing him to get goosebumps all over his body.

"W-w-w-what are you, you saying!?" a blushing Gray yelled, because that was the first time she had ever mention such a thing to him, and in such a bold manner.

"Gray-sama we are alone here...and Juvia loves you so much I don't think she can't hold it any longer." Juvia told him in a tone that made him extremely nervous to the point of almost tripping with the chair behind him.

Somehow Gray had casually invited Juvia for dinner, but then it started to rain, and the closest place was his house. Juvia and Gray were soaking wet that he had to let her take a bath in his house, since she did not have any clothes he let her borrowed one of his shirts. After he came out of his shower it all went to extremely awkwardness. The hours kept passing and the rain wasn't stopping, actually it seemed to get worse. The lightning had begun and the wind was hitting the windows extremely hard. The awkwardness increased as Gray started to notice how the situation was actually was. They both sat on the only sofa in his house, he was in his jeans shirtless and all she has was his shirt and what he guessed some underwear. Gray did not dare to look at her for which he would get more nervous, but then Juvia made that comment that made him jump outta his seat.

"W-what are you t-talking about!?" Gray yelled in panic.

"Gray-sama do you not want to have Juvia?" Juvia asked as she stood up to stand right in front of him, making him notice how tight and short the shirt actually fit her.

"T-t-those kind of things we can't!" Gray told her backing up and trying to control his movements, as his face heated up.

"Why not?" Juvia sincerely asked at the Gray who was paralyzed.

"B-because we are j-just f-f-friends!" Gray told her avoiding her daring gaze and body.

"Are we only friends? Is Juvia and Gray-sama just friends?" Juvia asked as a tear fell from her eyes, causing Gray to understand how serious the situation was.

"I-I don't know..." Gray responded the best he could.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama so, so much... Juvia's been trying so hard for Gray-sama to love her...but maybe it's useless..." Juvia made herself say as more tears fell from her face.

"I don't think it's useless!" Gray yelled, he couldn't believe he was seeing Juvia feel so sad because of him and at the edge of giving up on him. It made him anxious and panic at the thought.

"I d-don't think its useless...It's my fault because I don't understand my own feelings." Gray painfully said, since the last thing he wanted was to make Juvia sad.

"How does Gray-sama feel about Juvia?" the girl asked, as she whipped her tears away.

"I don't know..." Gray told her once more.

"Does Gray-sama want to touch Juvia?" she asked as she got closer to Gray each step .

"WHAT?!" Gray exclaimed as she hit that subject once more.

"Does Gray-sama want Juvia?" she asked as she touched his face, causing him to jump at the touch of her cold fingers to his skin.

"Eh..?" Gray stupidly said as his mind was dis-functioning.

"Does Gray-sama want to touch Juvia like I am touching Gray-sama?" Juvia asked boldly yet her eyes were still sparkling of the tears that had not fallen.

Juvia gently caressed Gray's face looking straight into his eyes but also she grabbed the weakly hand of Grays's and placed it on her face gently touching and kissed it so softly with love.

"Does Gray-sama want to kiss Juvia ?" Juvia told him as her finger tips softly passed through Gray's lips.

Gray was paralyzed at each touch he felt electricity hit him, to the point he couldn't even think of what was Juvia asking especially after she kissed his hand with so much affection.

" Gray-sama might not know, but Juvia wants Gray-sama." Juvia said moving the hand that was placed in Gray's cheek to his chest, causing Gray to jump as her cold hand slid down all the way to his chest.

"J-juvia s-t-top.." was all Gray could say, as he was loosing breath.

Suddenly the electricity went off.

"The light went off!" Gray said as he and Juvia were left in darkness, his home was in the outskirts of Magnolia, there was no one, no light to reach them besides the lightning that was seen through the window.

"What should we do?" Gray asked concerned for Juvia who hadn't said anything.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia whispered once more, yet this time he felt her breath in his chest.

Unknowingly she had gotten closer to him, but he hadn't noticed.

"J-juvia wait what are you doing?!" Gray asked as he was suddenly surprised at the distance she had shorten.

"Gray-sama don't speak...just feel...make Juvia yours." Juvia whispered as the crying had stopped but her emotions did not.

Suddenly Gray went "Eep!" as he felt Juvia hand go lower almost going down his pants but stopping just before. Making her fingers circle his skin as if she was teasing him.

"J-juvia...stop...we can't...I still don't know...how I feel about you..." Gray said as he took long breath as he felt he couldn't breath properly.

"Shh...Gray-sama, even if just for tonight...Juvia wants every part of Gray-sama..." Juvia said as her lips touched his chest kissing it gently making Gray loose his footing for a second.

"I-I can't..." Gray whispered as his mind was going blank.

At that moment Juvia in the dark found her way to his lips, kissing them softly,but then with so much passion, with so much lust. Juvia really wanted him and she wanted him now.

Gray was shocked at the sudden kiss. His whole body trembled, as her warm, soft lips somehow kissed him with so much force. Gray was lost he could no longer think. Juvia was beating him and he could no longer resist.

Ah damn it all...

Gray then took the lead kissing her as she was, devouring her, as he could no longer keep his sanity. Gray did not know what he was doing all he knew was that he wanted her. Gray wanted to touch, to feel, to kiss every part of Juvia. Gray wanted to take her, to make her his at that moment. He wanted to know the feeling of being inside of Juvia's body and soul.

Then Gray had to hold Juvia, because he felt as she was falling because her knees had lost strength.

It was a continuation of making out, as if they had waited so long just to touch. After a few minutes Gray felt his whole body extremely hot. Gray could feel something he did not knew existed. An extreme rush, he could not control, he picked Juvia who was barely standing, and in the dark he somehow made it to his room, dropping Juvia in his bed.

"Gray-sama...?" an erotic whisper reached Gray ears as he had placed Juvia in his bed, causing his lower body to twitch.

Without a word he got on top of her and slowly started kissing her again. It was crazy how much he wanted her.

They kissed until there was no breath to continue, then Gray went lower and started to kiss Juvia's neck making a trail of kisses from her lips to the side of her neck. There he kissed her neck over and over and he could feel as Juvia's whole body trembled at his touch which somehow caused him satisfaction for having such and effect on her.

"Gray-sama.." Juvia said as she herself was starting to breath heavily.

After that Gray started to move his kisses down to her chest. Gray then slowly unbuttoned the shirt that was his. Leaving Juvia in her underwear. Gray threw the shirt on the floor and continued. Gray slowly moved his hand to her breast causing her to whisper a moan that made Gray get more turned on if it was possible. Then he kissed the open skin while his other hand slowly moved to the other breast, and squeezed it.

Gray had understand that he had always wanted to be able to touch Juvia like this but he wasn't able to admit it. Ever since he met her he had been so tempted.

"G-gray-sama.." Juvia managed to say as she moved her fingers through Gray's hair.

Gray then somehow removed the bra, that covered Juvia, in that moment Juvia flinched and covered her nakedness out of embarrassment.

"N-no Gray-sama don't look its embarrassing." Juvia slowly pleaded.

"It's dark I can't see." Gray chuckled although inside he totally did wanted to see.

"O-ok-kay." Juvia said cuing Gray to continue.

Gray then touched her breast and was soft as he imagined it. Then he went on to kiss the breast. Juvia flinched at each touch as his hands slowly circled her nipples.

After that he slowly started to kiss his way through her stomach, Juvia's body was so addicting he wanted more and more. It was like unknown land that was made just for him. Gray could feel as Juvia's usual cold body became warmer with his. Her body wanted him, and his wanted hers.

Then Gray couldn't help himself, but with his thumb he slowly rubbed Juvia's private part, teasing her.

"G-gray-sama d-don't tease Juvia...Umm...I can't...ah" Juvia said as she felt her lower part harden and she closed her legs.

Gray suddenly felt as his own lower part had started throbbing.

"J-juvia are you sure you want this?" Gray asked embarrassed as he had stopped his teasing.

"Gray-sama I want Gray-sama, now, I want to feel Gray-sama inside of me.." Juvia said so erotically it made Gray flinched with disbelief that the situation was happening.

"Gray-sama Juvia needs you so much." Juvia said as she gently touched his worried face to reassure him it was okay.

Gray nodded in response and kissed Juvia's forehead to show her that it seemed he finally knew how he felt.

As fast as he could Gray took off his pants and boxers, it was really fast thanks to his stripping abilities.

Then in he slowly took'd Juvia's underwear in such a gentle way. Contemplating each moment. They needed each other so much, but there was fear with so much desire. Each movement they were so close. They did not talk for they memorized each breath and touch. Gray had never wanted so much someone until that moment, but he was afraid if he touched her it would all be just a dream. The desire fueled him, but as much as he wanted he wanted to go slow and remember how each part of Juvia felt.

Gray slowly picked up Juvia's fine looking legs, he had always gazed at once in a while. Gray kissed her legs. Then he placed them on his shoulders and positioned himself to finally unite with her.

"J-juvia I-I'm going in." Gray told her still uncertain if he should continue.

"Y-yes.." Juvia said cheerfully enough he could tell she was smiling.

"I-It's gonna hurt at the beginning okay?" Gray inform her.

"Yes..." Juvia said softly.

"Okay..." Gray said as he slowly moved to penetrate her.

In that moment Gray's part entered the softness of Juvia. It was delicate yet it seemed to hurt her.

"AH!" Juvia screamed in pain.

"J-juvia!? are you okay?! did I hurt you?!" Gray said stopping himself.

"I-its fine, its just this time..." Juvia said as he could tell tears had started once more fall from her face.

"I don't think we-

"Its fine Gray-sama.. continue I beg of you..." Juvia said holding tightly the sheets of Gray's bed.

Gray as he was told continued.

Then it finally went in, his throbbing member had finally touched Juvia, making her scream, and made their bodies trembled.

It feels so good... Gray thought.

The beginning was slow but after Juvia felt no more pain, Gray quicken the pace.

"Ah! Gray!" Juvia moaned as he thrust in her. Juvia could no longer think, she was going crazy she wanted more, more of Gray. There was no time for honorifics, she wanted him so much, she wanted to feel satisfied with Gray's body.

Gray's member went in and out so fast and with so much force. Every time Juvia would moan, and at times he too couldn't stop his voice.

"Ah! Gray I want more...more! More! " Juvia pleaded, that's when Gray saw her face.

A lighting bolt had lighten his room and saw Juvia's face that cause him to feel like he was going to cry. Juvia was crying but blushing, yet you could see she has so much pleasure and it was all because of him.

Then Gray went in as she demanded.

"S-so good...more Gray...more.." Juvia kept pleading, as Gray's member thrust inside of her.

"Aaaah! I want you more inside of me!" Juvia once more moaned causing Gray to loose himself, each time he heard her, his whole body felt as if he was going to loose it. Gray wished it never stopped.

Gray then went in deeper and hit her harder all the while he kissed her neck and body.

"So deep! I can't I'm going crazy!" Juvia said as she pushed her body closer to Gray because she wanted him deeper, as deepest possible.

Then Gray kept going in and out of Juvia later Juvia had somehow made Gray fall on his back and Juvia was now on top.

Juvia kissed Gray's chest slowly like he had done. Then she the position herself between his legs. Gray just looked at her with amazement as the thunderstorm would sometimes allowed him to see her.

Juvia then hit his member as hard as she wanted causing Gray to moan.

"S-so good..." Gray slowly said, reassuring Juvia she was doing it right.

Then Juvia moved her body forward in back at the pace she wanted, while Gray grabbed her soft breasts.

Juvia would move back and forward then she would twirled causing an unknown pleasure Gray had never experienced.

"Sooo good, Gray! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Juvia moaned.

"Gray-sama is so good!" Juvia exclaimed as she quicken the pace.

"AAH! so deep! so deep, gray-sama!" Juvia erotically said with so much pleasure.

"Ah! Ah!Ah...AAAH! I want more! Juvia wants more, more AH! AH!" Juvia said as she allowed Gray's throbbing member to hit so inside of her that made her crazy.

"Aah!" Gray let a small moan causing Juvia to tremble in pleasure and satisfaction knowing she wasn't the only one enjoying it.

"I want it hard! Gray-sama do me so hard!" Juvia begged as she made Gray's member thrust hard and deep.

Why is she so good? Its soo good. Gray thought contemplating the beauty that was riding him.

After a while of silence, with just the heavy breathing and moaning, they hit the climax.

"G-Gray-sama I-I'm cumming!" Juvia yelled.

"M-me too!" Gray said as he could feel.

"T-together?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah!" Gray said having no control of his member.

"AAAAAH!" they yelled in unison.

Juvia fell on top of Gray exhausted and she was cached by Gray's body. Both regaining their breath and energy Gray circled Juvia's back with his fingers.

"Gray-sama...I love you." Juvia told him dropping the third manner of speak.

"I-I love you too." Gray whispered as his heart beat fast at his own confession.

"Gray-sama Juvia created the storm at the beginning... but then the real storm came." Juvia confessed.

"I suspected as much." Gray smiled as he played with Juvia's hair.

That night Gray wasn't sure how many times they did it, all he knew that the last one was before the sun rise, after that he woke up with a curled up Juvia smiling in her sleep as she hold his hand.


End file.
